Sasuke Becomes Weird?
by S-Savers
Summary: Sasuke pulang dengan segala keanehan yang ia bawa, membuat orang-orang yang dekat dengannya menjadi berdecak kesal./"Kau jadi aneh, Sasuke-kun!"/"Ya memang inilah aku."/ONE SHOT!/warning inside/


**Naruto doesn't belong to us. We just borrowed it. **

**Warning : **OOC, **Bahasa baku dan tidak baku**, Semi-**Canon**-AT, **dsb.**

Enjoy**!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Overall, <strong>Ayam Berbulu Merah Muda mempersembahkan ...<strong>

**Sasuke** Becomes **Weird?**

* * *

><p>Si anak yang pergi, kini telah pulang. Di tengah teriknya sang mentari Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju kantor Hokage karena Tsunade ingin menemuinya. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung berlari memeluk Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke-kun! Aku tahu kau akan pulang! Aku sangat rindu padamu!"

"Hei, lepaskan pelukkanmu! Tak dapat napas aku _ni_. Ah ... kau _ni_ macam orang tak dapat jumpa aku lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke berguru sama Orochimaru, apa jadi TKW sih?" gumam Naruto heran.

Sementara itu, Sakura cengo ditempat. Ish—ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kok mendadak jadi aneh begini? batinnya.

"Kau jadi aneh, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh dan penasaran. Manik _viridian _Sakura berhasil membulat sempurna. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau ... seperti Upin dan Ipin."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Ya memang inilah aku."

"Kau terlihat bodoh dengan bahasa itu, kau tahu? Ini pasti gara-gara si Orochimaru yang meracunimu dengan hal-hal bodoh," kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Hei! Tidak ada yang berubah darimu? Tapi—"  
>.<p>

.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAA! Kenapa Pantat ayammu bentuknya jadi seperti tugu Monas?" Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak histeris.

"_Baka_, ini gaya terbaru kau tahu. Aish—kau tu tak pernah baca majalah ya?" cemooh Sasuke sambil memegang rambutnya.

Sakura bersumpah, dia seribu kali lebih suka Pantat ayam daripada tugu Monas yang menjadi _style_ rambut Sasuke.

Ada apa ini? Bisa-bisa Sasuke kehilangan fans.

"Sasuke-_kun _... sejak kapan kau suka membaca majalah?" tanya Sakura yang masih tak percaya.

Ada apa ini? Sudah gaya bahasa berubah, gaya rambut berubah pula. Aku rasa ada yang salah, pikir Sakura menilai.

"Apa yang telah dilakukan Orochimaru-_baka_ terhadapmu, eh?" ujar Naruto mulai kesal.

Hei, bukannya ini adalah hari kepulangan Sasuke? Kenapa mereka malah menanyainya dengan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini? Apalagi sikap Naruto yang terang-terangan memaki Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku _téh_ mau ketemu Tsunade-_sama_ dulu, ya," kata Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan kedua makhluk berambut pirang dan merah muda jambu itu yang tengah bercengo ria. Bagaimana tidak? Bahasa si pantat ayam ini—ups, si tugu monas ini kembali berubah. Sungguh kiamat sudah dekat, pikir mereka berdua.

"Sasuke jawab pertanyaan kami dulu!" kejar Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "_Naon sih_? Kamu _téh_ kalau mau ngobrol _sareng_ _abdi_ nanti aja kalo _abdi tos_ _papendak sareng_ Tsunade-_sama_. Kalian tau sendiri Tsunade-_sama_ kalau marah _téh jiga kumaha_," ucap Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju gedung dimana Tsunade berada.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA! Kita harus interogasi Orochimaru!" teriak Naruto dengan histeris untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura pun semakin cengo. Tak ia sangka bahwa sang pujaan hati akan menjadi seperti ini setelah berguru pada si pengkhianat desa itu. "Sudahlah Naruto. Nanti kita tanyakan lagi setelah dia bertemu dengan Nona Tsunade," ucap Sakura sesaat kemudian. Iris matanya memandang sendu punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

Naruto bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia kemudian berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita susul dia," teriaknya pada Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Ya," sahut gadis bermanik _viridian_ itu. Ia kemudian segera menyusul Naruto yang mengejar Sasuke.

Akan kubuat kau seperti dulu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_! tekadnya dalam hati.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, "kita lihat apa reaksi Nona Tsunade nanti ketika melihat anak didiknya kacau seperti ini," gumamnya pelan, nyaris tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantor Tsunade, mereka bertiga langsung menemui Hokage itu. Dan seperti yang sudah Sakura bayangkan; Tsunade pun cengo dengan gaya bahasa Sasuke dan gaya rambut barunya. Botol sake yang dipegangnya terjatuh saking cengo-nya sang _Godaime_.

"Ka—kau, diajari apa saja oleh Orochimaru?" tanya Tsunade.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Beberapa jurus dan yah ... sedikit kemampuan bersih-bersih," jawabnya dengan bahasa normal.

Diam-diam Sakura dan Naruto menghela napas lega.

Tapi, tunggu ...

Kemampuan ...

**Bersih-bersih?**

"GYAAAAAA! Sudah kuduga kau dijadikan babu ya oleh Orochimaru?" teriak Naruto (lagi).

Botol sake kedua Tsunade kembali jatuh saat pemiliknya kembali cengo. "Ja-jadi kau dijadikan babu oleh manusia ular itu?"

"Hn. Begitulah." Wajah _stoic_ sang Uchiha bungsu itu kembali lagi.

Ucapan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Sakura kembali mematung. "D-Dia ..." geram Sakura, "AKAN KUBUNUH MANUSIA ULAR ITU!" teriak Sakura penuh amarah serta ambisi.

Naruto dan Tsunade terbengong ria. _Yeah_, baru saja sang Godaime itu membersihkan serpihan gelas yang tadi pecah dibuatnya, kini harus rela membersihkan ulang. Sebab, serpihan beling yang dipegangnya kembali terjatuh.

"Berisik kau, Pinkie!" dengus Sasuke seraya menutup kupingnya.

Ada apa lagi ini? Suasananya semakin kacau, batin Naruto.

"_Obaa-chan_, kami pamit dulu ya," pamit Naruto seraya membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade yang pucat pasi. "Ayo, Sasuke dan Sakura! Sepertinya urusan kita dengan Hokage sudah selesai."

"I-iya," jawab Tsunade dan Sakura bersamaan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja kemudian mengikuti kedua sahabatnya keluar dari ruang Hokage.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka bertiga keluar dari gedung Hokage, mereka pun beranjak pergi ke kediaman Uchiha. Kediaman yang sudah lama ditinggalkan tersebut tampak berantakan.

Begitu memasuki pintu utama yang dihiasi sarang laba-laba. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menampakkan wajah aneh yang membuat kedua sahabatnya kebingungan. Lalu, seketika Sasuke melesat masuk kesalah satu ruangan.

Begitu keluar, Sasuke sudah memakai baju dengan motif garis cokelat hitam, celana panjang batik dan tak lupa blangkon yang memiliki lubang sehingga rambut monasnya tetap menjulang tinggi. Dan Sasuke pun langsung merapikan dan mengelap debu yang menumpuk di ruangan tersebut.

"S-Sasuke kau apa-apaan sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura kembali cengo. "_Kami-sama_, inikah Uchiha Sasuke? Aku yakin Itachi-_san_ akan bangkit dari kubur jika melihat adiknya seperti ini," gumam Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa terbengong melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

"Sasuke ..." panggil Naruto.

"_Njeh_, Romo," jawab Sasuke sambil menundukkan badan.

"Demi _Kami-sama_, akan kubunuh manusia ular itu sampai tak bersisa!" lanjut Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya terdiam membatu. Hingga tepukan tangan seseorang menyadarkannya, "_Ndoro gusti_?" ucapnya halus.

Sakura menoleh pelan, "Sasuke ..." ujarnya kemudian memeluk Sasuke hingga sang Uchiha merasa sedikit sesak.

"Sakura ..."

Gadis Haruno itu terisak dalam pelukkan sang Uchiha. Air matanya sukses membasahi baju bermotif garis cokelat hitam itu.

"Aku ingin Sasuke yang dulu ..." ujarnya parau.

Lalu, Naruto yang sedari tadi diabaikan karena adegan ala Romeo-Juliet ini merasa gerah. Dan ...

Tiiing!

Sebuah ide gila melintas begitu saja di otaknya.

"Aku juga ingin Sasuke-_kun_ yang duluuu...!" ucap Naruto kekanakan sambil ikut memeluk Sasuke dan Sakura hingga mereka bertiga jatuh.

"Aduh! Naruto, kau menduduki kakiku!" sahut Sakura.

"Ck! Hei, _usuratonkachi_, singkirkan pantatmu dari wajahku!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Eh? Tunggu ...  
>.<p>

.

_Usuratonkachi?_  
>.<p>

.

"HOREEEEEEEEE!" Sakura dan Naruto bersorak-sorai sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"_Baka_! Kalian memang menyedihkan," maki Sasuke sambil membetulkan pakaiannya.

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah gadis Haruno itu. "Berhubung sekarang adalah hari kepulangan Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan membuatkan berbagai macam makanan berbahan dasar tomat!" ujarnya riang sambil mengelap bekas air matanya.

"Tomat?" kata Sasuke heran. "Hei! Aku ingin mentraktir kalian makan di tempat kesukaanku," sahutnya santai kemudian pergi lalu masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

"_Nani?_" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Sejak kapan dia punya tempat favorit?"

"Entahlah," ucap Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya dan langsung jatuh terduduk.

Tak berapa lama, sang Uchiha bungsu itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang—

.

.

ASTAGA!  
>.<p>

.

Sakura dan Naruto kembali terbengong ria. Sebuah pakaian ala orang betawi dengan—

"Sasuke, apa-apaan kau pakai sarung?" tanya Naruto heran.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ ada apa lagi dengan Sasuke? batin Sakura frustasi.

"Makan _nyok_! Gue traktir lu-lu pade buat makan di tempat langganan gue yang masakannye mantep banget! Aje gile dah!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya yang terdiam dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Tuhan, cabut saja nyawaku kalau Sasuke terus aneh seperti ini! batin Naruto kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju tempat yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi.  
>"Udeh nyampe nih," kata Sasuke dengan senyum yang lebar.<p>

.

.

.

Krik krik...  
>.<p>

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto diam sejenak. Tempat ini—

"KAU GILA?" teriak Sakura kesal. "Sejak kapan kau suka makan ramen, eh?" tudingnya sarkastik.

"Gue nggak gila, bego! Orang si Orochi sering ngasih makan gue ramen Paman Ichiraku!" bela Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Gimana aja boleh—" jawab sang Uchiha santai.

"Aku nggak percaya," kata Sakura kemudian jatuh pingsan. Tubuhnya sukses menimpa tubuh Sasuke yang memakai sarung, karena Sasuke memakai sarung ia menjadi ikut terjatuh dan tangannya berusaha mencari-cari pegangan. Tapi ternyata, yang ia dapati malah seragam ninja Naruto. Dan—

.

.

.

.

.  
><strong>Brugh!<strong>

Mereka bertiga jatuh besamaan dengan posisi Sasuke berada di bawah.

"Ya Tuhan, cabut saja nyawakuuu! Aku tak rela Sasuke jadi seperti ini!" keluh Naruto terang-terangan.

"Apa sih maksudmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Perempatan warung dango—err, tercetak di dahinya.

"Jujur, ya! Kau jadi aneh tahu! Bahasamu aneh, cara berpakaianmu aneh! Pokoknya kau ANEH!" tuding Naruto seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik.

"Singkirkan telunjukmu! Atau kulempar kau ke panci mendidih?" ancam Sasuke.

"Huuuhhh ... Akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya," sahut Naruto masih dengan posisi menindih tubuh Sakura yang dalam keadaan telungkup seperti memeluk Sasuke.

"Cih," decih Sasuke kesal. "Cepat berdiri, _baka_! Kau berat tahu!"

"Eh!" Naruto segera menyadari posisinya itu. Cepat-cepat ia bangun sebelum kena _Chidori_ dari Sasuke.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke seraya menepuk pelan pipi mungil Sakura.

"Hmm ..." desah gadis itu pelan.

"Sakura, bangun!" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pipi Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ummhh ... Aku mau Sasuke yang dulu ... Aku nggak mau Sasuke aneh seperti ini ..." gumam Sakura.

"Psssttt ... Sasuke, lihat kan? Dia jadi begitu karena kau memang aneh!" tuding Naruto.

"Huh! Iya, iya, aku akan coba hilangkan kebiasaan baruku." ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Yang benar?"

Sasuke menoleh. Sakura sedang memandangnya penuh minat.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Sakura kenapa langsung ngomong sih? Bisa ketahuan bohong nih, batin Naruto gemas.

"Kau pura-pura pingsan, ya?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Tidak kok! Aku memang pingsan! Sekarang pun aku masih ping— Eh? " Sakura baru sadar akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Huuuaaa ... Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura dan Naruto kabur. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka.

Dunia memang penuh kejutan, batin mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" kejar Sasuke. Sontak, Naruto dan Sakura pun berhenti.

"Aku ..." ujar Sasuke dengan napas terengah. "Aku juga hanya bercanda." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.  
>Satu detik...<p>

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...  
>.<p>

.

.

"SASUKEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Savers <strong>said:

"Salah satu karya hasil kegajean kami~ Jangan bacok kami, un!" xD

Salam** Jidat Ayam**,

**S-Savers**


End file.
